


What if...?

by BloodyCherry



Series: Drabbles y One shots Adlock [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adlock, F/M, Romance, post asib
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCherry/pseuds/BloodyCherry





	What if...?

Irene was alone in her room preparing her things for the long trip she had to take now that Sherlock had defeated her. She couldn’t stay in London, so she was planning to try something in Pakistan, where she still had some business.

"I didn’t expect you to come" She whispered without turning to the door of her now empty room, as she recognised the sound of his steps walking inside her room. 

"It was supposed to be a surprise" Sherlock said in the same low voice. 

"You’ve destroyed an important part of my life. What do you want to take from me now?" Irene asked, finally turning to him. She wasn’t crying anymore, now she was as challenging as always.

Sherlock shook his head, closed the door and walked towards Irene. He tried to look Irene in the eyes, but she avoided him. “Listen to me, Irene, please. I didn’t want to do this to you, but I had to do it. My brother…” 

"I don’t want you to apologise, Sherlock; I know the reason why you did it. Besides, your apology doesn’t change anything."

"I understand." Sherlock stepped back for a moment and put his hands on his pockets. He was nervous, like if he was holding an internal fight. The things weren’t going as he had planned.

"By the way, how often do you apologise to the people you beat?" Irene inquired, knowing the fight inside Sherlock’s head.

"Never." Sherlock answered laconically, but he was relieved. "You are the only one who deserved it because you are the only one who has managed to blind me." He remained silent for a moment and then he looked in Irene’s eyes again before speaking in an even lower voice. Only Irene could hear him. "You’ve won." 

He wasn’t saying everything because he knew that putting it in words would make it more real and disturbing. However, Irene already knew what he felt nearly since she had realised her own feelings. 

"Alright." She smiled kindly. "I hope to see you again, Sherlock." 

"So do I, Irene." He smiled too.

He promised himself that nobody would know the happiness he felt when they said their names instead of those cold ‘Mister Holmes’ and ‘Miss Adler’. It was like acknowledging their feelings in a very subtle and unspoken way. 

Sherlock walked then to the door followed by Irene. When he was going to turn the handle, Irene put her hand on his. She was very serious.

"Aren’t you curious about what would have happened if Mrs Hudson wouldn’t have interrupted us?" She waited for him to nod and stood on tiptoe to kiss him softly. "What if this had happened back then?" 

"We can’t know. But we can figure out what can happen from now on."


End file.
